Comme un foulard de blanche laine
by Pull-Marine
Summary: Je ne sais pas faire de bons résumés. C'est une histoire d'amour. Et d'attirance physique aussi. Et de confusion, surtout. Mais une histoire d'amour. Avec Kurt, Blaine, et quelqu'un d'autre.
1. L'agneau, la fauvette et le rapace

**Bonjour à tous !**

***Smiley avec un bonnet de lutin sur la tête***

**Ah, cet air de Noël qui envahit nos rues, nos villes et notre série préférée, ce que j'aime ça, pas vous ? **

**Voici ma première fiction originale basée sur Glee. Je n'ai qu'une idée vague de ce qu'elle va donner, mais si j'ai votre soutien à vous, Gleeks français, j'essaierai d'être à la hauteur de vos attentes ;)**

**Les trois personnages principaux ont de fortes chances de rester Blaine, Kurt, et un troisième que je vous laisse découvrir ;)**

**Bonne lecture, et bonnes fêtes :D**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Croyez-moi, s'ils m'appartenaient, j'aurais bien mieux à faire que de traîner sur :D [Bien sûr que je plaisante...mais j'y passerai beaucoup moins de temps, ça c'est sûr ;)]  
**

**

* * *

**

« Kurt, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Rien.

- On dirait que tu t'essuies les yeux….tu pleures ?

- …

- Mais Kurt ! C'est Chantons Sous La Pluie ! Comment tu trouves le moyen de pleurer ! Tout se termine bien !

- Mais…mais quand le rideau se lève, et qu'elle court dans la salle, et qu'elle se retourne, et qu'elle pleure, et quand on la voit avec Gene Kelly à la fin, j'peux pas…juste…enfin, voilà quoi ! Termina Kurt en se mouchant.

Blaine sourit et lui tendit son propre mouchoir en tissu. Ils plissèrent les yeux en sortant de la salle devant le grand soleil, qui révéla les yeux rougis de Kurt. Pleurer devant Chantons Sous La Pluie c'était, pensait Blaine, vraiment…adorable, il fallait le reconnaître. Il tourna les yeux vers son ami, qui souriait, les yeux pleins de petits Donald O'connor chantonnant Mak'em Laugh.

Kurt parlait beaucoup quand ils étaient ensemble. Il donnait l'impression, et c'était sûrement le cas, d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps à refouler chaque trait d'humour sur les coiffures de Julie Andrews, chaque référence aux livres d'Edmund White, chaque citation de Chicago, Cabaret, Moulin Rouge ou Mamma Mia. Tout ça explosait quand ils passaient du temps ensemble. Blaine avait parfaitement conscience de sa responsabilité. C'était peut-être prétentieux, mais il sentait que Kurt s'appuyait sur lui. Comme les barres qu'empoignent les gens en rééducation, pour réapprendre à marcher. La comparaison était sans doute excessive. Ou peut-être pas tout à fait, si il en croyait Mercedes. Il ne la connaissait que peu, mais un jour ils avaient longuement parlé. Elle l'avait alors remercié d'être pour Kurt tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être, malgré sa bonne volonté.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un « Je vais devoir rentrer, maintenant ». Ils se dirent au revoir, et de loin il vit Kurt sortir son portable et appeler quelqu'un, son père sans doute. Blaine se dirigea alors vers un bar, histoire de se poser un peu pour penser, avant de rentrer à l'internat.

A peine avait-il payé son Monaco qu'il sentit le tabouret à coté de lui grincer. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une forme bouger, puis entendit une voix commander une pression.

- Jolie veste.

Il se retourna. Le garçon devait avoir son âge, plus ou moins. Il n'était pas à proprement parler beau, et pourtant…Son sourire à peine esquissé et ses yeux faussement innocents lui donnaient un je-ne-sais-quoi. Il y avait un charme certain dans sa façon de tenir son verre, ses boucles gentiment ordonnées et sa veste en cuir. Non, il n'était pas beau. Son nez était arqué et ses joues un peu roses. Cela dit…il avait un sacré sourire. Une fois son observation détaillée finie, Blaine ne put arriver qu'à une conclusion malaisée : il n'était pas beau, certes, mais il était sacrément sexy.

Son sourire était, il faut bien le dire, malicieux. C'était flagrant qu'il n'avait strictement rien à faire de la veste de Blaine, que ce n'était qu'une excuse.

- La tienne aussi, répondit Blaine sobrement et par politesse.

- Merci. Je te paye un verre ?

- Je ne comptais pas m'éterniser.

- Juste un, j'ai juste l'impression que toi et moi pourrions nous entendre sur beaucoup de choses. Si tu veux bien m'écouter le temps d'un autre Monaco…

Blaine réfléchit. Ce garçon l'intrigue et à vrai dire, il doit reconnaître qu'il est un peu, mais oui, peut-être un tout petit peu attiré par lui. Assez en tout cas pour que le visage de Kurt n'apparaisse qu'un instant dans son esprit. Après tout, se dit-il, on n'est pas ensemble, on est juste amis…pas de quoi culpabiliser.

Deux minutes plus tard, lui et M. Bouclettes étaient passés sur une petite table dans un coin du bar qui était pour ainsi dire désert.

- Tu me connais ? Demanda d'un coup l'inconnu.

- Je devrais ? Rétorqua Blaine en toute sincérité.

- Jesse St James, du Lycée Carmel. Tu sais, les Vocal Adrenaline…

Ah oui, pensa Blaine, dit comme ça…Bien sûr que le nom de St James était connu. Principalement en tant qu'ennemi n°1 pour toutes les chorales de l'Ohio (Et sans doute pour toutes les chorales des Etats-Unis) ; son charme s'expliquait : il était bon comédien.

- Moui, et alors ?

- Alors j'ai pu me tenir au courant de ce qui se passait du coté des Warblers de Dalton et des New Direction de McKinley. Tu sors avec Kurt Hummel, pas vrai ?

- Euh, pas exactement.

Blaine pesta intérieurement : il n'était pas en mesure de faire le point sur sa relation avec Kurt pour le moment. Et surtout pas face à un St James qui n'était absolument pas concerné.

- Mais je ne vois pas, poursuivit Blaine, vraiment pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Jesse le regarda un moment, prit une gorgée, une inspiration et dit enfin :

- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai moi aussi fréquenté une fille de McKinley. Rachel, elle s'appelait Rachel Berry. Elle était, remarque elle est sans doute toujours, la meilleure chanteuse des New Directions ; entre prodiges, on s'est très vite entendus. Mais les choses ont mal tourné et même si j'espérais que ça les ferait perdre les Régionales, rompre avec elle n'a pas été simple. Efficace, mais pas simple.

Blaine avait eu de la part de Kurt une version quelque peu différente, mais il répondit aussitôt :

- Et le rapport entre cette histoire, Kurt et moi ?

- Eh bien je me disais que l'histoire se répétait un peu, non ? J'imagine que tu lui as proposé de rejoindre ton lycée ?

Jesse vit Blaine se renfrogner.

- Non mais vois-tu, continua-t-il, c'est juste pour me tenir au courant…Maintenant que les Vocal Adrenaline ont pu voir de quoi étaient capables les New Directions…

- Vous envoyez quelqu'un espionner les Warblers, termina Blaine, un peu dédaigneux.

Jesse était résolu à ne pas laisser s'évanouir son sourire assuré. A la remarque glaciale de Blaine, il eut un petit rire et repartit sur sa lancée.

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Mais bon, tu ne me donne pas l'impression d'être du même genre que les New Directions et leurs discours acidulés aux poneys multicolores. Alors je vais être honnête avec toi : si Kurt quitte McKinley, ils perdent un de leurs meilleurs atouts. Et s'il vous rejoint, cela fait augmenter le nombre de vrais chanteurs de votre chorale à deux. Ne me regarde pas comme ça : tu sais très bien que les autres de chez toi ne sont que des choristes, et pas des chanteurs. Nuance. Je disais donc, un atout de moins pour McKinley, un de plus pour Dalton, voilà qui équilibre la balance.

Il marqua un temps et reprit, en s'avançant légèrement vers Blaine :

- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que vous avez une chance de nous battre, tu peux imaginer mon idée sur la question. Mais il faut toujours connaître ses adversaires, pas vrai ? Alors je te pose la question : oui ou non, Kurt va-t-il rejoindre les Warblers ?

- Hum…, hésita Blaine. Je n'en sais rien, vraiment.

- Tu en as envie, non ?

- Que…oui, bien sûr, il mérite mieux que ce lycée où on le harcèle et…

- Il t'aime, non ?

- Quoi ?

Jesse vit qu'il avait touché non pas _un_ point sensible, mais _le_ point sensible. Pour les deux leaders des chorales, l'enjeu était dorénavant clair : si Kurt aimait Blaine, il s'inscrirait à la Dalton Academy, ferait partie des Warblers et leur donnerait une chance d'aller aux Nationales et d'affronter les Vocal Adrenaline. Si Kurt ne voyait en lui qu'un ami, il choisirait probablement de rester à McKinley, lui et Rachel feraient gagner leur chorale et ce serait à eux d'aller aux Nationales.

Le fait que Jesse l'ait amené, malgré lui, et à partir d'un tout autre sujet, à se questionner sérieusement sur sa relation avec Kurt fit monter en Blaine une colère sourde et inappropriée, d'autant plus qu'un dernier détail le taraudait :

- Honnêtement, St James…

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Jesse éclata de rire, toujours aussi distant et toujours avec cette petite, quasi insoupçonnable intonation perfide.

- Je te raccompagne ?

Tout son agacement colère comme un soufflé mal cuit…

- Si tu veux.

Ils firent quelques pas ensemble dans la rue, sans trop parler. Il commençait à faire vraiment froid, le mois de novembre était bien là…Au moment de se séparer, Blaine tendit la main, beau joueur. Jesse la serra, longtemps. Très longtemps, trop longtemps. L'air de rien, il tira les deux mains empoignées vers lui, rapprochant Blaine centimètre par centimètre. Lorsqu'ils furent l'un contre l'autre, Blaine était trop décontenancé pour s'opposer au baiser de Jesse. Ses lèvres n'étaient pas désagréables, bien au contraire il embrassait même très bien. Beaucoup trop bien encore une fois. Je suis au regret de vous dire que durant tout le temps de ce baiser, Blaine ne pensa pas une seule fois à Kurt. Non, pas une fois, et il n'y repensa pas avant d'être seul dans sa chambre d'internat.

Mais revenons à ce moment. Leurs visages se séparent, Blaine sourit malgré tout comme un idiot, et le sourire de Jesse est méchamment victorieux. Blaine n'a pas vu que Jesse a glissé son numéro de téléphone dans sa poche, l'air de rien, pendant qu'il l'embrassait.

Blaine n'a pas vu qu'il vient de s'engager dans ce qu'il convient d'appeler une belle merde. Il y est jusqu'au cou, ça ne fait aucun, aucun doute.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kurt est rentré chez lui. Il aimerait bien arrêter de sourire, mais cela semble impossible. En attendant que son père rentre, il regarde le frigo et commence à préparer à manger, se ravise, va chercher le CD de My Fair Lady, et reprend la préparation du repas.

C'est très difficile pour un membre de Glee club de ne pas chanter quand la musique lui tend les bras, surtout quand il vient de passer une après-midi formidable. Et dans le cas de Kurt, c'est un bel euphémisme : le pauvre petit est aux anges.

_I could have danced all night__ !_

_I could have danced all night !_

_And still have begged for more._

_I could have spread my wings_

_And done a thousand things _

_I've never done before._

Quand Burt rentra et surprit son fils à valser seul, il ne se posa pas de questions. S'il avait dû s'en poser, il l'aurait fait quand Kurt lui avait demandé à douze ans pourquoi les Action Man n'avaient pas une garde-robe aussi fournie que les Barbies. Toutefois, quand ils passèrent à table, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps :

- Dis-moi, Kurt…

- Oui ? chanta presque son fils

- A propos de ce, Blaine, c'est ça ? Tu es sûr qu'il est… ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, papa. Il me l'a dit.

- Ah, j'imagine que tout va bien, alors…

- Oui soupire Kurt avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Tout va _parfaitement_ bien.

Il y eut un silence.

- Quand est-ce que Carol et Finn rentreront ?

- Aucune idée. Sûrement tard, Carol m'a dit que sa tante était douée pour les retenir plusieurs heures quand ils allaient la voir.

- Ok. Bon, j'aime autant aller me coucher.

…Pour pouvoir continuer à penser à Blaine, bien sûr. Une fois dans sa chambre, il tourna encore quelques fois sur lui-même avant de se rendre compte qu'il était épuisé. Ses soins vespéraux terminés, il enfila son pyjama en soie, et se coucha dans son lit. Là, il se surprit à imaginer que Blaine était là, derrière lui, la tête dans sa nuque, ses bras autour de son torse.

Kurt ne tenait pas particulièrement à définir ce qu'il ressentait pour Blaine. Il savait que ça ressemblait à de l'amour, mais différent de la dernière fois. Quand il s'imaginait avec Finn, celui-ci était presque muet. C'était compliqué à définir. Il voyait Finn comme un benêt tout juste bon à être élevé. Quand il pensait à Blaine, rien à voir : Blaine était comme une lumière, un ange armé qui venait pourfendre les gros dragons patauds, hideux et lourds qu'étaient les types du genre de Karofsky.

Non, pas Karofsky. Il ne voulait pas penser à Karofsky, pas ce soir.

Il s'endormit, un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

**Je sais, je sais. J'ai casé beaucoup de références personnelles :j'ai vraiment pleuré devant Chantons Sous La Pluie, par exemple...dire si Kurt l'aurait fait, c'est là une bonne question :)**

**Et, croyez-le ou non, de mémoire j'ai casé une référence à Victor Hugo. C'est dingue les bêtises qu'on peut faire quand on écrit trop tard :)**

**Comme tout auteur normalement constitué, souvenez-vous, j'aime les reviews ;) **


	2. Aveux à mots couverts

**Gleeks et gleekettes, bonsoir ! **

**Depuis le temps que je dis que le second chapitre approche, il était peut-être temps de le publier ;) **

**Rassurez-vous : les prochains chapitres ne se feront pas attendre si longtemps, mais pour écrire celui-ci je devais avoir une idée précise de la suite des évènements, c'est l'élaboration du plan qui a pris du temps. Qui a cru que je ne savais pas où j'allais ? =D **

**[Le premier qui me dit _"Ben t'as quand même dit que t'avais "qu'une idée vague de ce que tu faisais" dans l'introduction du premier chapitre..."_, je l'envoie jouer à 7 minutes au Paradis avec Figgins.]**

**Après, tout autant vous prévenir comme ici avec la chanson de Barbara, je placerai sûrement des chansons ici et là ; j'ai choisi de n'utiliser que des chansons françaises, ce que certains verront peut-être comme une entorse aux traditions de la série. Je me suis dit que c'était justement une bonne occasion de leur faire chanter des airs qu'on risque de ne pas entendre de sitôt dans les épisodes...J'essaierai d'avoir pitié de vous et de ne pas vous imposer trop longtemps mon répertoire des années soixante (Ouais, y'a du Marie Laforêt de prévu, fuyez tant qu'il en est temps xD).**

**Rien ne m'appartient. Et même si Blaine m'appartenait, je ne vous le dirait pas. Manquerait plus qu'on me le pique.**

* * *

Jesse rentra chez lui. Il avait un appartement de taille correcte depuis la fin du lycée, mais il ne lui servait vraiment que de toit. La décoration sans âme était triste à pleurer mais Jesse ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'en occuper quand il n'était pas en train de répéter, il était toujours à l'extérieur, pourquoi alors dépenser temps et argent pour quelque chose auquel il ne prêtait même pas attention ? Il se coucha aussitôt et tenta de se plonger dans une pièce de théâtre de Wedekind dans laquelle il espérait bien avoir un rôle. Très vite, assailli par des pensées comme par des abeilles, il lâcha le livre et fixa le plafond.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il craque systématiquement sur les personnes qu'il était censé séduire, séduire et rien de plus ? Très bien, il n'avait jamais aimé Rachel à proprement parler. Pas plus qu'il n'avait aimé Jane, Cathy, Audrey ou Anjali. Elles étaient simplement…mignonnes. Touchantes. Talentueuses. Fragiles. Belles. Certaines avaient des talents cachés. Rachel avait été exaspérante, égoïste et ressemblait à une physalie quand elle pleurait, mais même pour elle il s'était senti fondre.

Et voilà que ça recommençait avec ce Blaine. Soyons honnêtes ! Blaine était joli garçon, personne ne l'aurait contredit sur ce point. Un peu petit, auraient dit les plus médisants, mais en dehors de ça, le dire moyen eût été pure injustice. Enfin ! Etait-ce une raison ? Non. Mille fois non, il avait pu constater.

Après tout, peut-être, pensa Jesse, que je ne suis pas fait pour être un manipulateur. Peut-être suis-je incapable de faire la différence entre un rôle et moi. C'était une pensée absurde. Jesse était excellent comédien. Il finit par se demander s'il n'était pas simplement trop sensible aux belles personnes. L'idée de ne plus séduire que des « moches » le fit sourire. Pas besoin d'en arriver là. Et puis quoi ? Il n'était pas amoureux de Blaine, non. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être amoureux de Blaine, point, rien à redire. Il n'y avait rien de mal à apprécier un baiser.

Il se déshabilla et se coucha. Là, il redevint un petit garçon la tête dans les nuages et rêva que des bras le serraient pendant qu'une voix lui murmurait « Passe une bonne nuit ».

* * *

Le week-end suivant, Kurt retrouva Blaine pour un autre film. Blaine insista pour choisir un film plus léger que la dernière fois. Ils trouvèrent, dans un vieux cinéma, une vieille comédie musicale française dont l'affiche laissait supposer de grands moyens. Au premier tiers du film, Kurt n'avait qu'une idée, s'en aller. Le film était absolument affreux. Un pur navet.

- Eh bien ça…chercha Blaine en sortant du bâtiment, ça t'aura fait travailler ton français.

- Idiot, rit Kurt, avant d'arborer à nouveau un visage intransigeant. La mise en scène était acceptable, mais les décors étaient à pleurer. Les chansons étaient absolument révoltantes et l'acteur _ne savait pas chanter_. Ils ont tourné une comédie musicale avec un acteur qui _ne sait pas chanter_.

- Bon, je crois qu'il nous reste un peu de temps avant de rentrer. Un verre ?

- J'en ai bien besoin, pour me remettre de cette horreur.

Kurt, qui n'en savait rien, entra sans réfléchir dans le bar où la semaine précédente, un faucon avait fait du charme à une fauvette.

Assis, Kurt continua de parler du film, tandis que Blaine continuait de penser à Jesse. Il ne savait pourtant rien de lui. Aussitôt qu'il l'eut pensée, cette phrase lui apparut d'une banalité terrifiante il se sentait sur une pente glissante. Il allait penser à ce quasi-inconnu de plus en plus, et un jour il l'appellerait. Après un rendez-vous ou deux il tomberait dans ses bras. Le schéma classique, non seulement de tout roman d'amour niais mais aussi de sa façon d'aimer. Au moins, cela lui laissait le temps d'anticiper. La douceur des mains de Jesse sur son visage lui revint en mémoire, et il sentit quelque chose en lui frémir d'aise.

Le soir, en rentrant, bien sûr qu'il avait pensé à Kurt. Mais en y réfléchissant, il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre ambigüité entre eux. Evidemment, ils étaient amis, et Kurt n'avait pas de raison de le voir autrement que comme un guide, un soutien. Persuadé de cela, il s'était, comme tout le monde ce soir-là, endormi sereinement.

Il lui vint l'idée d'en parler à Kurt. Pendant que Blaine pensait, Kurt ne s'était pas arrêté, manifestement décidé à démolir le film dans ses moindres plans. Il accompagnait ses commentaires de rires plus ou moins jaunes et guettait de temps à autre le visage de Blaine. Tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte que parler à Kurt de _Jesse St-James_ n'était en aucun cas une bonne idée ennemi juré de la chorale de McKinley, on ne pouvait s'attendre à ce que Kurt le prenne bien. Et pourtant…Blaine avait d'autres amis à Dalton, mais parler avec eux d'histoire de cœur lui semblait moins aisé qu'avec Kurt. Résolu à se lancer, il prononça simplement :

- Kurt.

Le jeune garçon en face de lui s'arrêta net. Il ouvrit un peu ses yeux et esquissa un sourire. Le visage légèrement penché de celui qui est suspendu à des lèvres, il fixa Blaine intensément.

- Oui ?

Si l'on comptait la légère inflexion avec laquelle Kurt avait dit « oui », il faudrait l'écrire « houi ». C'était un souffle qui se relâchait, une tension sur le point de trouver un terme.

Blaine le sentit, et Blaine comprit.

Il comprit que Kurt ne le voyait peut-être pas uniquement comme un ami. Peut-être y avait-il derrière l'espoir d'autre chose, un rêve discret, encore timide mais qui grossissait de jour en jour. Kurt, pensa Blaine, est à _ça_ de tomber amoureux de moi. Ce n'était pas bon. Leur amitié leur accordait à tous deux un confident, un confrère, et c'est aussi pour ça que Blaine avait réprimé les sentiments qu'il avait commencé à avoir pour Kurt quelques semaines auparavant.

Le lecteur s'apercevra de la rapidité à laquelle les pensées de Blaine s'enchaînaient. En un laps de temps incroyablement court, il eut à constater l'attirance que Kurt éprouvait pour lui, à se répéter les raisons pour lesquelles une telle chose n'était pas souhaitable et, par-dessus-tout, à imaginer ce qu'il allait devoir lui dire pour doucher son enthousiasme sans éteindre sa joie. Comment fait-on comprendre que l'on n'est pas intéressé, sans pour autant faire comme si l'on avait compris ce que l'autre attendait ? Une phrase lui vint à l'esprit, destructrice et douce. Il eut une seconde d'hésitation mais non, il ne voulait pas perdre Kurt. Et même si une telle pensée était foncièrement égoïste, il ne voulait pas que Kurt le perde, surtout pas en ce moment, alors que Karofsky n'était toujours pas à sa place, dans l'enclos des primates.

- Rien, je voulais savoir…ça va comment, les amours, en ce moment ? Je sais qu'à McKinley les prétendants ne se bousculent pas mais…

* * *

Burt vit son fils rentrer, la mine sombre. Quand il lui demanda ce qu'il avait, on lui répondit que tout allait bien, mais je suis un peu fatigué, je vais aller me coucher tout de suite, ne t'en fais pas j'ai déjà mangé.

* * *

La journée était belle, pas un nuage ne troublait le ciel. En revanche, il faisait très froid en cette fin d'après-midi. Les flaques d'eau recommençaient déjà à geler. Jesse regarda le jardin à travers les vitres de la véranda. Le jardin qui aurait pu être adorable lors d'une tiède journée d'été, mais qui à ce moment était triste, morne. Les arbres étaient déplumés et un jouet en plastique décoloré trônait au milieu de la pelouse.

Shelby revint avec deux cafés et les posa sur la table en verre. Le bruit fit sortir Jesse de sa rêverie.

- Est-ce que je dérange un romantique ?

- Pas du tout, sourit-il en serrant sa tasse, dont la chaleur lui fit du bien.

- Alors, dit-elle en tirant une des chaises en osier. Du nouveau depuis la dernière fois ?

Avant même de penser à sa réponse, Jesse remarqua le ton de Shelby. Depuis qu'elle avait démissionné, son visage était moins soucieux, son ton moins angoissé. Ces quelques mois passés seule avec Beth avaient transformé cette femme. Indéniablement elle était heureuse. Elle avait rajeuni, aussi : les rides de son front s'étaient presque entièrement effacées. Quelques mois auparavant, il n'était jamais question que de perfection, de technique, d'amélioration, d'asservissement du corps aux desseins de la voix et de temps à autres de se ménager. Se ménager pour reprendre des forces pour faire mieux ensuite. Personne n'eût dit d'elle « C'est une femme sans cœur », mais on eût volontiers dit « Cette femme n'a que son travail ». A présent, la sérénité avait remplacé les plannings de répétition et une petite fille l'organisation des premières.

- A vrai dire…je crois que je suis amoureux.

- Bon, rien de nouveau sous le soleil alors.

- Disons que ça se précise.

Shelby hocha la tête en humectant ses lèvres, pensive.

- Tu sais ce que j'en pense, lâcha-t-elle.

- Histoire compliquée, amour sans espoir, contre-productif sur le plan professionnel, tout ça, tout ça, énuméra Jesse.

- Ne crois pas que j'aie le moindre espoir de te faire changer d'avis. Les meilleurs arguments du monde, les meilleures preuves, dans ce genre de cas, ça ne sert à rien. Mais les rappeler ne fait pas de mal.

Jesse prenait le café chez Shelby Corcoran deux à trois fois par mois. Au-delà de son expérience dans le milieu, elle était de bon conseil comme le sont souvent les professeurs avec qui on garde contact après le lycée. Alors il racontait sa vie. Oh, elle lui racontait la sienne, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en dire. Non pas que Beth ne soit pas un sujet passionnant. Mais un bébé reste un bébé.

Alors même qu'il y pensait, Beth se manifesta. Shelby se leva et de loin, il l'entendit chanter une vieille chanson triste, berçante, douce. Il ferma les yeux.

_**Une petite cantate **_

_**Du bout des doigts**_

_**Obsédante et maladroite**_

_**Monte vers toi**_

_**Une petite cantate**_

_**Que nous jouions autrefois**_

_**Seule je la joue maladroite**_

_**Si mi la ré sol do fa**_

_**Cette petite cantate**_

_**Fa sol do fa**_

_**N'était pas si maladroite **_

_**Quand c'était toi**_

_**Les notes couraient, faciles**_

_**Heureuses, au bout de tes doigts**_

_**Moi j'étais là, malhabile**_

_**Si mi la ré sol do fa**_

_**Les anges avec leurs trompettes**_

_**La joueront, joueront pour toi**_

_**Cette petite cantate**_

_**Qui monte vers toi**_

_**Les anges avec leurs trompettes**_

…

* * *

**_"L'auteur sans reviews est comme la mère sans pain, comme l'insurrection sans la gloire des siècles"_, Victor Hugo.**

**[Bon, ok, il n'a pas dit ça. Mais s'il avait écrit des fanfics, il en aurait été capable ;)]**


	3. La nuit, la nuit, je sombre en mon corps

**Amis Gleeks, Amies Gleekettes,**

**Pas besoin de vous dire que l'épisode _Silly Love Songs_ a été dur à encaisser...C'est drôle, parce que tout ce début de chapitre a été écrit avant l'épisode ! Et finalement, comme je l'avais écrit...si Glee pouvait suivre mes idées comme ça plus souvent, ça serait cool. Perturbant, mais cool.**

* * *

Kurt n'était pas encore _vraiment_ amoureux. On pourrait dire qu'il était séduit, et qu'il se sentait glisser sur une pente très douce. On dit souvent qu'on « tombe » amoureux, comme si l'amour apparaissait toujours avec une évidence et une immédiateté incontestable. Et pourtant, ce qu'on constate dans les faits, c'est que beaucoup de belles histoires ont vu leurs personnages se prendre doucement au jeu de l'amour : ils ne sont pas tombés, ils ont glissé. Plus ou moins vite, mais progressivement. Et dans le cas de Kurt, il était encore temps de rebrousser chemin, ce que la question de Blaine l'avait forcé à faire.

« Comment ça va les amours. » quelle question à la con, avait pesté Kurt une fois couché dans son lit. En disant ça, Blaine s'était gentiment fixé dans son rôle de mentor, de grand frère attendri. Il avait placé une barrière à la craie, et qui était désormais infranchissable. Et pourtant il avait ça avec tant de douceur ! Les mots étaient si simples, et leur sens si dur !

Oh bien sûr il aurait pu répondre « Eh bien il y a ce garçon que j'ai rencontré…très beau, gentil et qui » bla bla bla bla bla. Pour quoi faire ? Pour ressembler à un vieux cliché de mauvais soap opera ? Pour voir Blaine comprendre à quoi il pensait et voir ses yeux désolés ? L'entendre dire « Je suis désolé Kurt, mais je ne ressens pas » et patati et patata ? Mettre une gêne entre eux deux, peut-être pour toujours ? Pas question. Il avait résumé un « rien de spécial » et avait continué la conversation le sourire forcé, évidemment.

Par la suite il s'était senti bête, très bête : quand deux personnes sont attirées l'une vers l'autre, une atmosphère règne, pétillante et douce. Mais savoir qu'il avait cru sentir cette atmosphère alors qu'il n'y avait jamais eu que de la sollicitude et de la compassion derrière chaque geste affectueux de Blaine…oui, y'avait de quoi se sentir très con. Et il s'était senti tout aussi con quand il avait compris qu'il avait failli perdre son seul espoir, sa seule motivation face à Karofsky.

La nuit avait vraiment été difficile. Et pourtant, au matin, reposé, il se rendit compte de beaucoup de choses.

Son cœur n'était pas vraiment brisé.

Ainsi que nous l'avons dit, Kurt n'était pas encore dans ce stade pathologique de l'amour, qui l'aurait sans doute mené à avouer à demi-mots son amour à Blaine et à entrer en dépression quand il aurait compris son erreur. Blaine avait calmé ses ardeurs, douché son enthousiasme juste à temps, juste avant l'instant fatidique.

Et il y avait aussi la gentillesse de Blaine, qui empêchait Kurt de lui en vouloir ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. A vrai dire, à la fin du jour suivant, il se rendit compte que tout allait très bien. Que tout allait pour le mieux, en fait. Blaine était maintenant officiellement son meilleur ami, le meilleur « meilleur ami » qu'il aurait pu souhaiter. De quoi se plaindre ? Que trouver à redire ? Qui serait-il s'il s'entêtait à considérer Blaine comme un petit ami potentiel ? Un enfant capricieux, sans doute.

Bien entendu, la lumière ne s'était pas faite en lui d'un coup, et ces résolutions mirent un temps certain à prendre forme, mais l'extrême rapidité avec laquelle il avait surmonté ce demi-chagrin d'amour lui apparut comme un signe : s'il avait été amoureux, il aurait souffert. Il n'avait pas été vraiment amoureux, il n'avait pas souffert et cela grâce à Blaine.

* * *

Parfois, Blaine aurait aimé être hétéro. Selon lui, ce serait un pas immense vers une réduction du temps passé à choisir ses vêtements. Son rendez-vous était à 19h : pensant compter large, il avait commencé à réfléchir à sa tenue vers 17h. Erreur.

Grossière erreur.

La moitié de ses pantalons étaient empilés sur son lit sa cinquantaine de chemises – comme autant de Danaïdes infâmes- le narguaient depuis leurs cintres, et que dire des différentes vestes que Wes et David portaient à bout de bras, en se regardant l'un l'autre d'une façon qui voulait clairement dire « Pire qu'une fille. Sérieux, pire qu'une fille. »

Blaine pendant ce temps réfléchissait à voix haute :

- Supposons que je mette le t-shirt bleu avec la veste grise…eh oh, on ne parle pas de sortir en boîte. Alors la chemise ? Encore du rouge ? Non, agressif. Y'a toujours le manche-trois-quarts…ça pourrait le faire. Bon les mecs au lieu de vous foutre de moi vous pourriez peut-être m'aider non ?

- Blainou…tu trouves pas que tu te prends la tête ? Chantonna Wes.

- Laisse-moi répondre à ta place, intervint David, « Si, Wes, tu as raison comme d'habitude, je me complique la vie. Et c'est d'autant plus vrai que je sais très bien que je vais finir en jean noir, t-shirt blanc col v et veste cintrée. »

- Mais de rien, c'est toujours un plaisir de te rappeler à quel point tu es prévisible.

- STOP, souffla Blaine. Vous m'aidez pas énormément, là. Enfin…vais peut-être faire comme t'as dit, David. Oui, remarque c'est plus simple.

- Bravoooo, bon maintenant que tu t'es rangé à la voix de la raison, file, tu vas être en retard, dit David en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il est à peine 18h05…

- C'est bien ce que je dis !

* * *

A 19h, Blaine sortait de son lycée. Vu les règles de l'internat, il avait le choix : être rentré avant minuit ou ne rentrer que le lendemain matin. Une chance on était vendredi. Il était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'impliquait le fait de ne rentrer que le lendemain, et cette idée le laissa rêveur quelques secondes. Une voiture arriva, Jesse au volant. Un sourire et il ouvrit la portière.

- Quelle classe ! S'exclama Jesse avec un brin de second degré.

- Tu n'es pas trop mal mis non plus, répliqua Blaine, joueur, un air faussement méprisant sur le visage.

Jesse s'adossa sur la voiture.

- Bien sûr…programme de la soirée ! D'abord je t'emmène au Théâtre de Lima…

- Mais…si j'ai bien lu le programme ils jouent…Tu me prends par les sentiments, là, non ?

- Complètement. Dîner ensuite.

- Breadstix ?

- Voyons…je connais des endroits tellement plus intéressants que « Breadstix », dit Jesse en accentuant avec force les guillemets de « Breadstix ». Ca devrait te plaire.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux garçons sortaient du théâtre. Jesse prit le prétexte de la foule pour offrir son bras à Blaine, dont il ne vit pas le visage souriant, Blaine tournant la tête pour cacher un sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à réprimer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Jesse poussait la porte de son appartement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? J'ai...du vin blanc, surtout, mon bar n'est pas très fourni.

- Va pour un blanc, alors, sourit timidement Blaine.

Ils trinquèrent. Jesse saisit une télécommande et alluma la musique. Un rythme lourd et syncopé commença à résonner dans l'appartement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme groupe ? demanda Blaine, l'air de rien.

- Tais-toi, murmura Jesse.

C'était un ordre. Un ordre doux, séducteur, mais un ordre quand même. Blaine se laissa faire. Il sentit les mains de Jesse sur ses épaules, et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il posa lui aussi son verre.

Il sentait que son peu de volonté fondait comme neige au soleil tandis que les lèvres de Jesse lui faisaient tourner la tête. Elles avaient un très léger goût mi-sucré mi-alcoolisé, à cause du vin blanc sans doute, mais qui les rendaient encore plus irrésistibles.

Mi-sucré mi-alcoolisé…comme Jesse, elles étaient à la fois délicieuses et dangereuses. Pourquoi pensait-il soudain que Jesse était dangereux ? Parce qu'il l'avait eu comme il voulait. Tout à l'embrasser, Blaine se rendait compte qu'il s'était rendu sans avoir combattu. Là où Kurt avait pris son temps, Jesse avait foncé.

Et pourtant il s'était rarement senti aussi bien. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, les mains de Jesse l'avaient déjà débarrassé de sa veste, et elles le maintenaient à présent contre lui. Puis il se sentit poussé peu à peu contre le mur.

Le baiser fut rompu. Blaine le regarda. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Jesse dut lire dans ses pensées, car il eut un demi-sourire victorieux. Puis il rapprocha encore son visage pour déposer un chaste baiser sur la joue de Blaine, avant de descendre vers sa mâchoire, plus bas, vers son cou qu'il couvrit de baisers, respirant son parfum. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de relever la tête vers le plafond. Quand Jesse descendit ses baisers sur sa clavicule, il soupira d'aise. C'est alors qu'il sentit les propres mains de Jesse sur sa taille, agripper son t-shirt et caresser ses hanches. Il posa lui-même ses mains sur les siennes et l'encouragea a lui enlever son haut. Maintenant torse nu, il déboutonna les premiers boutons de la chemise de Jesse, du moins ceux qui étaient à sa portée, tandis que celui-ci couvrait toute sa peau de sa chaleur. Quand Blaine arriva enfin à lui retirer sa chemise, Jesse se redressa et après l'avoir embrassé profondément, lui lança un simple : « Viens ».

Le prenant par la main, il l'emmena dans sa chambre et s'allongeant brusquement sur son lit il entraîna Blaine dans sa chute, avant de se laisser faire à son tour. Blaine jouait avec chaque millimètre de sa peau, faisait de chaque parcelle beige un bonheur sans nom. Enfin, Jesse sentit qu'on lui défaisait sa ceinture et qu'on déboutonnait son pantalon. Lâchant un soupir quand Blaine lui retira son caleçon, son visage exprimait tout ce qui se faisait de victoire, de plaisir et de bonheur.

* * *

Les volets n'étaient pas fermés, l'appartement donnait sur le sud, une tache de lumière jaune orangé d'aurore illuminait un des murs de la chambre. Blaine se frotta les yeux, et sourit. Dans le bout de ciel que l'on apercevait, tout comme dans sa vie, il n'y avait pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. Il se retourna pour regarder Jesse.

La veille, il avait été un vrai prince charmant. Hasard ou non, il l'avait emmené voir son musical préféré, et durant tout le reste de la soirée il s'était conduit comme le mec parfait. Blaine se passa la main sur le visage. A en croire Kurt, Jesse était un « monstre de manipulation et de fourberie », doublé d'un prétentieux.

Pouvait-il lui en parler ? Non, en tout cas, pas tant que leurs équipes étaient toutes les deux, non, toutes les trois en compétition. Avec un sourire amer, Blaine se demanda quelle serait la réaction des Warblers quand ils sauraient que : 1) Il était le meilleur ami d'un des meilleurs chanteurs des New Directions et 2) Il venait de passer une nuit magique avec la star des Vocal Adrenaline. Ca n'allait pas. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Si seulement il ne se sentait pas aussi bien, là, à demi allongé, les yeux caressant avec lenteur le corps alangui de Jesse endormi.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence de l'appartement. Soudain, Jesse remua, ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Il allait parler quand Blaine lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Tu n'es qu'un appareil à sou…murmura Blaine.

-…Pirs.

Jesse avait une grande culture musicale, assez grande pour connaître le répertoire kitsch de Blaine.

- Un appareil à sou…

-…Rires ! continua Jesse en riant lui-même légèrement.

- A ce jeu…

- Je…

- …Ne joue pas, je n'aime pas cet opéra de quatre sou…

-…Pirs.

- Cet air que tu as de sou…

- …Rire

- Je ne pou…

-…rrais qu'en mou…

-…Rir !

Blaine rapprocha son visage comme pour l'embrasser, et se leva soudain du lit.

- On ne gagne que des gros sou…

- …Pirs.

- A vouloir tant assou…

- …Vir.

- Tout ce je…

- …Ne sais quoi d'a…

-…nimal en soi…

Allongé maintenant sur le ventre, Jesse regardait Blaine le regarder, le sourire innocent, les yeux brillants. Savait-il ce qu'il faisait ? Oui. A peu près.

**Qui nous fait prendre à tous nos sou-**

**Pirs**

**Je te dis ça sans sou-**

**Rire**

**Je ne pou-**

**Rrai qu'en rou-**

**Gir**

**Au fond tu n'es pas meilleur ou**

**Pire**

**Que ceux qui pour moi sou-**

**Pirent**

**Mais ce jeu**

**Ne**

**M'émeut pas**

**Tu n'm'aimes pas**

**J'y perdrai l'sommeil et le sou-**

**Rire**

**Jusqu'à mon dernier sou-**

**Pir**

Blaine se rallongea et, baissant la voix:

- Et ne pou…

- …Rrai qu'en mou…Chut.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Jesse fit taire Blaine d'un baiser de plus.

Descendu dans la rue, Blaine avait l'impression de marcher sur des nuages. En regardant son portable, il vit un message de Wes rempli de grâce (« Je t'ai mis des pastilles de menthe dans ta veste, au cas où ) Bonne soirée ! ») Plus un de Kurt, qui lui parlait d'un nouveau CD à écouter absolument, envoyé quand il était au théâtre.

Repensant à sa résolution quant à Kurt, il hésita encore. Kurt lui en voudrait sûrement plus de lui avoir caché une liaison pareille que la liaison à proprement parler. En gros, il risquait plus en n'en parlant pas qu'en en parlant. Pourtant, il se sentait véritablement mal à l'aise.

Peut-être valait-il mieux laisser aller les choses, en attendant de voir. Après tout, le soleil brillait, ce matin.

* * *

Jesse regarda Blaine s'éloigner. Une Shelby Corcoran miniature apparut sur son épaule, avec une auréole et des ailes de cygnes. Elle le regarda d'un œil réprobateur, il la chassa du revers de la main.

* * *

**Comme dirait Charlotte LeBon...*Voix de speakerine* "VOILA !"**

**J'espère que le lime ne vous a pas trop dérangé car, si vous avez fait attention, des choses importantes y ont été dites. Enfin j'espère ne pas vous avoir choqué.**

**Merci de m'avoir consacré un peu de votre temps, et à la prochaine ! ;)**


End file.
